Collisions
by Imaginative Vulpes
Summary: When James and Mark go through the Digiport, they don't quite end up in the Digital world. As the two realities clash in an attempt to unravel each other how are those caught in the crossfire able to cope?
1. Chapter 1

Collisions chapter 1

James sat down at his computer, and lent down beneath his desk to turn it on, his blonde hair swept down over his eyes annoyingly, James made a mental note to have it cut, leaning back up as the computer made a wurring sound as it came to life, James picked up a glasses case, from it he withdrew a pair of black rimmed glasses; he found it hard to read text on computer screens despite having almost perfect vision. Behind him, his digimon partner; Mark, bounced into the room before hopping onto the desk to see James logging onto his user. Mark watched curiously, flicking his longs blue stripped tail while his similarly coloured ears twitched. In case you haven't guessed Mark is a Wanyamon, an in training digimon.

"Whacha doing James?" Mark asked

"Oh! Mark, didn't realise you were here, well I think we might be going to the digital world today"

"THE DIGITAL WORLD! ohboyohboyohboyohboy" Mark began jumping in joy on top of the desk

Mark suddenly stopped jumping as a question appeared in his head

"But how, we can't get to the digital world?"

"Ah, but that's where your wrong Mark" James began to explain a smile danced across his face "we can get to the Digital world, if my thoughts are correct, with THIS"

Mark jumped back as a D3, with a yellow centre and white grips was shoved in his face, being unfamiliar with a D3, Mark responded, after the D3 had been retracted from his face.

"Whoa, what is that, it looks kinda like your digivice?"

"It is"

"WHA! But it doesn't look like your digvice!...and what is it anyway?"

James laughed slightly at his friend's reaction

"Y'know that kid, Izzy in Japan"

"Uuuh, no"

"Well, never mind. But he told me that it's possible to get to the Digital world by using a D3, get it?"

"Sorta, but it still doesn't explain how it's your digivise"

"I don't understand it much either" James looked down thoughtfully at the D3 in his hands "But this morning I saw it morph into this"

Mark hopped onto James's head

"Well that's good enough for me, let's go!"

"Okay, hold on, DIGIPORT OPEN!"

As if called into existence, shapes and tablets and symbols appeared onto the screen, on one of the left tablets some symbols flashed red, before becoming a brilliant green, A bright light stretched from the computer screen and engulf the pair, draining away their details till they were just shadows before they too were swallowed up, as they were broken done to bits of data and transported to the digital world, something went wrong.

Nurse joy handed back the Trainers Pokémon over the counter.

"Your Pokémon are now healed, we hope to see you again"

"Gee thanks" The trainer replied grabbing his poke balls and dashing out of the Pokémon centre

Nurse Joy went back to what she had been doing before the trainer arrived, placing her head in her hands, she leant on the counter and heaved a heavy sigh. Behind her, Nurse Joy could hear her Audino moving and sorting supplies as they had no seriously injured Pokémon to look after, and those they had with them were waiting for their trainers to pick them up, there was nothing to do, she soon found herself dozing off. Her Audino's cry brought Nurse Joy back to reality, snapping her eyes open Nurse joy could see all the lights in the building flicker on and off like a wave, turning to the Poke mart counter to see the staff that were supposed to be watching it had vanished, probably out the door. She turned to the screen behind her that before had displayed the Poke-talk channel now only showed static; the same thing was shown on the computer screen beneath her desk. She turned on her heel to her right, looking at the door that led to the emergency room where she could her scared cries from her Audino as well as the other Pokémon, many thoughts rushed through Nurse Joys head; _maybe they were being attacked by Team Plasma, but hadn't they been chased away from this part of Unova, What am I going to do?, I'm not a trainer I'm not cut out for this sort of thing._

The Pokémon centre was plunged into darkness, although the cries from the emergency room had been diminished to mere whimpers she could hear them scratching franticly at the electronically locked door, the only light source came from the windows with the blinds drawn, and the computer screen beneath Nurse Joy's desk that was now a glaring white, Nurse Joy stood in horror desperately trying to go through the wall behind her, as the white light pulled itself outwards from the screen, reaching towards her.

Arceus Awoke, floating calmly among the stars held within the Hall Of Origin, his eyes revolved in his head, looking first to the left, then to the right, something felt...different, like it did not belong yet was there, but shouldn't. Arceus was surprise to find that he could not remove said feeling, being a god Arceus became curious at the thought, that although his immense power there was something he could not remove, he concluded that it was not his, thus it was not his to remove.

"I wonder what this thing is, that is not mine, yet is in my realm"

The stars before him shifted into a shape that we would recognise as a screen of sorts, this was how Arceus was able to see the world outside, but what he saw surprised him more, upon the screen he saw nought but Binary code, a jumble of 1's and 0's scrolling past him.

"What on Earth?"

Nurse Joy slammed her eyes shut, certain that she was going to die. The lights flickered on, the screen above her returned to its usual broadcast, still Nurse Joy kept her eyes shut, sure that this was a trick by that thing from the computer.

"James?"

An unfamiliar voice reached her ears.

"Yeah?"

Another unfamiliar voice also reached her ears

"I don't think we're in the Digital-world"

"How come?"

"Cause that woman looks too old to be a Digi-Destined"

Nurse Joy's eyes ripped open at that remark, sitting on the floor at her feet in front of the computer screen, a boy, probably around about 12 years old, with blonde hair that draped over his eyes slightly and wore a dark blue t-shirt, he was putting a pair of black rimmed glasses into the left pocket of his brown trousers, and slightly shifted his feet which were encased in a pair of black and red trainers. Beside him sat the strangest Pokémon Nurse Joy have ever seen, it was nothing but a blue Skitty head with a dark blue "M" on it forehead and a light blue tail with dark blue stripes.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" She pointed at Mark

"Pokémon?"

Nurse Joy's jaw connected with the floor, she had never seen a talking Pokémon, she'd heard of them but she thought they could only talk using physic or something.

"I know I'm not one" Mark continued "I'm a digimon; short for digital monster, my names Mark, the Wanyamon" finishing with a polite smile and nod (somehow)


	2. Chapter 2

Collisions chapter 2

"I know I'm not one" Mark continued "I'm a Digimon; short for digital monsters, my names Mark, the Wanyamon" finishing with a polite smile and nod (somehow).

Silence descended upon the trio, as Nurse Joy's brain tried to start itself again, while James gave a quick glance around the place he and Mark had found themselves in, he couldn't help but be reminded of a hospital waiting room, even the smell of disinfectant swam within the air, or maybe it was a veterinary clinic, as James was sure he could hear animals scratching at the door to his right (Nurse Joy's left) as well as some really weird noises that sounded like words. As the, almost silence continued, Mark and James looked at each other puzzled, this place was defiantly not what they expected the digital world to be like, although Mark was from the Digital world he hadn't explored much of it so he couldn't say what some areas of the digital world would look like. Nurse Joy continued to stand in front of them still shocked at the sight of a Pokémon? Digimon? Talking in front of her, as she regained her ability to think, disaster struck. The program that operated the door rebooted itself and could be opened by either a registered human, such as Nurse Joy or her Audino. The door recognized Audino's input and swung open, releasing a torrent of panicking Pokémon.

James and Mark screamed, diving over the counter to avoid being trampled on by, as James saw them; mutated animals. James scrambled off the floor and grabbed Mark by his tail, and proceeded to charge towards the door in front of him in a wild state of panic, cutting out Marks cries of combined pain and fear. James looked behind him to see a red monkey with a red fluffy tail and hair in fiery curls, what caught James's attention most was that the monkey's mouth was a blazing yellow, and flames encircled its rim. Time slowed to a snail's pace, James stared in horror as a long sickly red flame bellowed out from the monkey's mouth, and James dived to the left, thankfully dodging the fire blast. From beneath the blue counter to which they had dived to, James and Mark watched as the fire blast smashed through the double doors in front of them in a musical twinkle of glass, not wanting to stay any longer, Mark and James made a hasty exit through the now destroyed doors, leaving Nurse Joy to deal with the panicking animals.

Outside James and Mark found themselves in a small rural town, but it just whisked past them as they ran, fear stricken, they also ran through a tunnel like thing, on the outside it was grey with a green roof, for the few moment they saw of its inside as they ran through James and Mark noticed a women working at a blue topped counter, shouting at them and a screen showing an image of the place they just ran through. On the other side of the tunnel, a lush green forest came up to meet them, but they still ran on….

It was only a few minutes later of straight sprinting, jumping in Marks case, that they came to rest under a large tree, that resembled a weeping willow, As the adrenaline left his body, James felt a wave of exhaustion pass over him, to his right Mark was having the same feeling, it was almost as if they had never came to the digital world, never gone through the Digiport, but where instead at home, in the woods, without a care in the world. Home. Parents!

"OH GOD, MUM AND DAD!" James shot up "they'll be wondering where I am"

"Don't worry" Mark spoke reassuringly "to get to the digital world we had to pass through a computer screen didn't we, and then we came out of one too, so if they have computer screens and the like then it's obvious-"

"BUT WE'RE NOT IN THE DIGITAL WORLD" James grabbed Mark off the floor and shook him roughly "YOU SAID IT YOURSELF"

Mark groaned and spouted some nonsense about chocolate teddy bears, which earned him the honour of being thrown to the ground. James was about to continue berating Mark when a disembodied voice stopped him.

"That's no way to treat your Pokémon"

Turning around James saw a girl looking disapprovingly at him past some trees, as she came towards them James could see that she wore a yellow T-shirt and a white jumper acting as a scarf, she also wore a white, frilled skirt topped off with long white socks that reached for her knees and brown shoes, to perfect the school girl look.

"I know" James looked at the ground _"He's not a Pokémon!" _ He thought

"I'm just really stressed" he turned to Mark "can you forgive me buddy?"

Mark sat beneath the tree, his ears a tail flicking as he sat in mock thought before with a resounding cry.

"Of course!" he leapt into James's waiting arm "after all, I'm your best friend"

"WHOA! It can talk," she rushed up to get a closer look at Mark "I've never seen a Pokémon that can talk before"

From an unseen pocket in the back of her skirt, she pulled out a white rectangular device with pink edges, it then extended as the back segment slid above the top, from what James could see the two screens displayed green with black arrows. The girl then pointed the device at Mark.

"Analysing….unidentified Pokémon, bzzt, bzzt"

A few more buzzing sounds came from the device and a lot of 1's and 0's scrolled across the screens before going blank, a growl of frustration came from the girls throat, before repeatedly bashing it with her palm, but the screens stayed blank.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything" James and Mark replied together

"You must have done something!" she poked James hard in the chest "it was working fine before I scanned your Pokémon!"

"I would like to point out to you people that I'm a Digimon" Mark spoke

"Well whatever you Pokémon's name is, you still owe me a new Pokédex"

"I'm a Digimon" Mark tried to point out

"But I don't have any money with me" James protested

"Is it so hard to understand" Mark chattered on

"Fine then"

Here the girl walked a little way in the direction in front of James, before turning round and pointing at him, and in a grand tone stated.

"I, lass Mali, Challenge you to a Pokémon battle, the loser buys me a new Pokédex"

After a short silence that mainly composed of Mark and James looking at each other, James replied.

"I, um-Digidestined James, Accept your challenge, just one question"

"What is it?" Mali sighed as she reached behind her back, to grab her poke ball

"Can I use my Digimon, because I haven't got a Pokémon?"

Mali gave a questioning look before answering "whatever the name of the Pokémon's species is, I'm sure you can use it"

"I'M A DIGIMON" Mark yelled in rage

Mark leapt from James's arms and onto the ground, his fur puffed up in anger, he also hissed for effect.

"Wow, eager aren't we, okay" she pulled out a sphere from behind her back "Purrloin centre field"

From where James stood he could see that the top half of it was red while the bottom was white, before it split in half, spewing out a red light, inside the red light James could see a shadow, then it gained features and colour, before the red light returned to the sphere. Looking at the thing that came out of the sphere, James saw it as a cat, but its tail looked like a boomerang at the end, its eyes were huge, and its eyelids were pink with its body being mainly of purple fur, with some cream spots, it basically made James feel a bit dizzy.

"Purrloin, scratch!"

James watched in awe as the 'Purrloins' claws extended, then it charged at Mark, Mark screamed in surprise, as the talons clawed over his face, sending him rolling backwards.

"Man, what a weak Pokémon" Mali stated obnoxiously

"He's a Digimon!" James turned to Mark "Don't you have any attacks?"

Mark eagerly bounced ahead of James

"I have one" Mark stopped just in front of the Purrloin, Mila ordered her Purrloin to use scratch again, but Mark was faster.

"SMILEY FANG"

Marks pupils enlarged, his tail curled around himself, and his mouth made a cute 3 shape (think of the cutest thing ever, then times it by 2, you have Mark). Purrloin stopped in its tracks spell bound by this ball of cuteness before it. Without warning Mark dived at the Purrloin, fangs bared before sinking into the Purrloins left ear. A piercing screech erupted from the Purrloin, making Mark let go of its ear, blood trickling down through its fur the Purrloin sat, dazed by the sight of its own blood.

"PURRLOIN!" Mila screamed "what did you do? You can't do that!"She rushed forward to console her Purrloin

"But, you said it was a battle?" James spoke, slightly worried that he did something really bad

"Yeah, but you're not supposed to hurt Pokémon like this"

Mark hoped forward a bit "good grief, it's just a little scratch, it's more blood than anything"

This statement was responded to by some harsh glares.

"Hold on, I've got some potions"

Once again her hand went behind her back, this time she brought out a squirt bottle, with a purple base and white top. She sprayed a few squirts onto the Purrloins left ear, and almost instantly, the blood seemed to fade away too. James and Mark looked on in amazement, they didn't have anything like that at home, and they said so.

"So where do you come from?" Mila stood up again

"England" James replied

"And I come from the Digital World!" mark jumped

Mila pulled out the sphere from her back again, and called her Purrloin back into it.

"Never heard of those regions" Mila placed her hand on her hip "are they south of Unova?"

James and Mark gave her blank looks, they'd never heard of Unova.

"Oh silly me, or are they North of here"

"Well to be honest...we've never heard of Unova" James said apologetically

"WHAT!" Mila almost shouted obviously surprised "How can you not have heard of Unova? Our Cargo planes travel all over the world delivering delicious vegetables grown at Mistralton City"

"Sorry, but me and Mark-" James began, but was cut off by a strange voice to his right through the woods

"WYNAAAAAAUUUT!"

James turned to his left and was taken aback by what he saw, it was a small cyan-blue thing hiding among the trees, with a balloon-shaped body and a black tail with an eye-spot on it, and its ears dangled down to the floor, below this wart like growth.

"What is that?" James looked behind him, where Mila had dived

Mila peaked her head above his shoulder "that's a Wynaut, there are a few living in these woods, but they're really strong, only really strong Pokémon trainers fight them"

"So, aren't you gonna fight it?"

"What! But your Pokémon's stronger than mine" She pushed him forward, ignoring Marks remarks

When Mila was satisfied with where she had moved James, She quickly rushed backwards, picking up Mark; she threw him towards James, who thankfully caught the angry Digimon. Turning back to the weird creature called a Wynaut; James saw it had come forward so that it now stood in plain sight, and it was slapping its tail on the ground.

Mila answered why it was doing that "If a Wynaut is slapping its tail on the ground that means it's enraged"

"Nice to know, so what do we do?" Mark asked rather rudely

"Battle it, duh, what kind of Pokémon are you"

"_I'm gonna slap that girl so hard" _Mark thought before jumping out of James's arms and onto the ground "LETS GO!" he charged towards the Wynaut "SMILEY FANG"

Mark repeated what he did with Mila's Purrloin before charging at the Wynaut, fangs bared charging at the Wynaut, fangs bared, however, the Wynaut was prepared and countered the attack by swinging its ears and hitting Mark, sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"Mark!"


	3. Chapter 3

Collisions chapter 3

"I'm gonna slap that girl so hard" Mark thought before jumping out of James's arms and onto the ground "LETS GO!" he charged towards the Wynaut "SMILEY FANG"  
>Mark repeated what he did with Mila's Purrloin before charging at the Wynaut, fangs bared charging at the Wynaut, fangs bared, however, the Wynaut was prepared and countered the attack by swinging its ears and hitting Mark, sending him flying into a nearby tree.<br>"Mark!"

The Luxray cried as she fell through the firm ground, on a tree branch above the ground where the Luxray fell, a Starly watched in fascination as the ground that looked solid, rippled, as if a stone had fallen into water. The Starly took off, to tell its flock of the interesting thing that happened. As the ripples ceased a single leaf landed on the same spot, but did not fall through.

Luxray screamed as she fell, tumbling through a deep purple portal, She shortly came across an area where the purple faded and became a light green with neon green 1's and 0's swirling around, at this place the Luxray's fall slowed and stopped. Where the two parts met a shadowy shape squirmed in pain, six long black tentacles tipped with red spikes, possibly acting as wings stretched out from a long grey body that was ringed by red and black. The Luxray saw no more as its fall resumed through the green area, as the numbers rushed past the Luxray a high screeching sound came along with it. The Luxray screamed in fear as wind rushed through it fur.

Vime the Lunamon, sat beneath a tree in the digital world, and let off a content sigh fondling the crescent moon medallion around her neck, watching a group of Tsunomon charge past in a game of tag, yelling and screaming in joy. As silence once again fell upon the area, Vime's four ears twitched upon her head, turning to her left she gasped in fright as a large, white octagon formed on the ground beside her with a solid black line through the middle. Vime peeped her head from behind the tree and watched the shape on the ground intently. Vime then inched around the tree cautiously, just waiting for the shape on the ground to snap her up for dinner. She dived to the ground in fright of this thought, and clamped her eyes shut.

"Please mistar big shape, don't eat me! Ah' don't taste very good" she pleaded in a thick southern accent.

The shape was not impressed by her plea, and continued to sit there; un-amused. Vime carefully opened her left eyes, slightly relieved that she hadn't been eaten, but still cautious; in case it changed its mind and decided to eat her. Vime cried in fright and clamped her eyes shut again; a 'whooshing' sound came from the octagon as it rapidly slid open, and for Vime a moment stayed a bit longer than it was welcome. With a roaring clap of thunder, that rattled her teeth and gums. She kept her eyes clamped shut. She didn't open them until a disembodied voice began to move towards her at an alarming rate. Well, when I say she opened her eyes, it kinda implies she had a choice…she didn't. A large weight came crashing down upon her back, her eyes bulged and the air dragged her tongue out with it. The weight then bounced off her back, a loud thump to her left told her where it had landed, and a small groan arose from that same direction. As Vime shakily stood up, trying to ignore the protesting pain in her upper back, she noticed her vision was slightly impaired, for her eyes had moved to look at opposite sides, giving her a 'Derpy' expression. She quickly shook her head to rid herself of the ailment. After the world around her stopped spinning, she looked to her left and saw an unfamiliar Digimon.

The strange Digimon that had come from the hexagon was mostly covered in jet black fur and a short mane stuck out from behind its blue head, its lower back legs and paws were also the same shade of blue, a gold four pointed tail flickered in and out of view from behind the strange Digimons body. An intimidating aura radiated from its body.

Vime shivered in fright.

"My, you're a scary thing, ain'tcha" Her voice quivered.

The strange Digimon stood almost motionless for a minute; its next move surprised her. Its eyes grew wide and glowed a sickly purple, the same happened to its mouth as its jaw seemed to unhinge and stretched. Vime screamed and slammed her eyes shut, as the Digimons face lunched at her, and a draining feeling came over her, she felt very weak and sluggish. Her eyes opened slowly, above her the strange Digimon, yellow sparks of electricity flew around its bared fangs. Vime could only watch in fear, as the strange Digimon chomped down on one of her ears. She screamed and squirmed in pain as her body seemed to be on fire, while the electricity surged through her. She finally managed to shake the Digimon off her, and stumbled backwards quickly; no longer feeling sluggish, but tingled painfully all over. Vime panted heavily and glared at the strange Digimon.

The Luxray simply tilted her head at this new Pokémon before her, and smirked triumphantly at it._"what a weak Pokémon it is, very weird looking too" _ she thought to herself.

"Oh. So that's how ya wanna play" The strange Pokémon yelled "well have some of this ya bully"

The strange Pokémon then moved between the Luxray and the white shape on the ground, her back leg twitched slightly, an injury she had received when she had fallen onto the strange Pokémon. The Luxray watched in Interest as the strange Pokémon's arm and hand were engulfed in shadows; Shadow Claw most likely, the Luxray continued to smirk, unimpressed.

"LUNAR CLAW" Vime cried charging at the strange Digimon.

Surprise replaced the strange Digimons once triumphant gaze. Despite being half its height, Vime managed to send the strange Digimon sprawling across the ground. Collaspsing to her knees, it was Vimes turn to smirk, though she was tired from using one of her strongest moves, and tingles still ran through her. Vime looked back up at the strange Digimon, and gasped; it was already standing up, hatred glinted in its eyes.

The shape behind her sat uncaring.

"Lux…Ray" It spoke, vengeance dripped from each syllable.

"_Not as weak as I thought you would be" _the Luxray thought to herself_ "But are you strong enough for this?"_

The Luxray grinned as she felt electricity begin to move across her body, trickling from her head down the length of her body. She had only recently leant this move, so was eager to test it out. She cried in delight as the small arches of yellow sparks erupted and engulfed her, making her mane stand manically on end; Wild Charge. She was the only Luxray in her pack to know this move, oh how she loved it.

Vime nearly screamed in fright; the strange Digimon had become engulfed in yellow electricity, changing its once black and blue body into different shades of burning yellow. Her eyes widen as the strange Digimon started running towards her sparks trailing behind it. She had to move.

The Luxray grinned again as it saw the fear in the strange Pokemon's eyes. Just a few more steps and she would be upon the strange Pokemon. The strange Pokemon suddenly rolled to the side, out of the way of her attack. The luxray had just enough time to realise this before a loud clunk arose from beneath her, the ground opening to swallow her up, a short burst of pain surged through her body as the recoil of her wild Charge attack hit her. Roaring in both pain and anger she fell into the gaping mouth. How could something so small defeat her? She didn't want to back into there again, something was angry at what was now happening and that something was scared and in pain.

Vime didn't look up from the ground. Letting the cool grass caress and dry her sweaty brow. Blissfully unaware of the rotting purple smoke that wove across the ground towards her. The blades of digital matter it engulfed became a shadow of itself, changing what once vibrant colour into what appeared to be broken pixels, a range of orange, purple, grey and white rectangles shattering from their once pure form. Her eyes flashed open as a searing pain shot through Vimes body, glancing down as she tried to repress her screams. Her body was being broken into data by sickly smog before rising into the sky. She screamed, would her data be cruelly absorbed by another Digimon or by some chance would she be reborn as a DigiEgg at Primary Village? Frankly she didn't want to know, she didn't want to be reconfigured. Her screams cut harshly through the area as she began to dissipate; only when her mouth had vanished did her screams gurgle to a stop, and only a matter of moments for what was left

While a new egg, formed sitting beside a Digivice at Primary Village, the deadly smog continued to move slowly through the Digital world.

The Luxray awoke upon the ground with a horribly stiff feeling in her joints. Looking around she was relieved to have been returned to her territory, and then freaked out by the enormous amount of Starlys that were around.

...

...

"Mark!"

The two children cried; one from within a bush the other stood next to the tree that Mark had crashed into. James quickly bent down to his best friend and noticed the he had way more scratches than he should have being hit by ears.

"It used Counter" Mali answered his question.

"What does that do?"James asked, worried for his friends safety as the Wynaut began to stalk closer.

"What are you an Idiot!" Mali's head popped out of the bush "It's a Pokémon move that gives double the damage taken" Her head quickly disappeared again

James looked back at the Wynaut although in better shape than Mark, had a long scratch running down one of its ears. They couldn't win like this. James grabbed Mark up in his arms.

"Mark we have to go, we can't win like this" His voice filled with concern.

"No Way!" Mark jump out of James arms and over his shoulder. Landing hard upon the ground "I never run from a fight" His fur stood on end.

James turned around and gave his friend a supportive nod, although he didn't quite agree with Mark, James could guess his ego wouldn't let go of this battle.

"Okay! But this thing is strong, you ready to Digivolve?" A tingle of excitement ran up James's spine.

Mali's head poppedout again "Digi...volve?" she whispered, suddenly very curious.

"Alright! Get ready you little blue punk, cause you're gonna be in a world of pain!" mark taunted the now rather bored looking Wynaut

James reached into his right pocket, his face quickly changed from confident to 'oh nuts'. His other hand quickly shot into his other pocket, his eyes grew wide in worry.

"Um...Mark..."

Mark stopped tormenting the now enraged Wynaut to look back at his partner...he didn't like what he saw.

"You...lost your...D3 didn't you?"

It was Mali diving out from the bush that had set the Wynaut to madly chasing the trio. Thankfully they managed to escape due to Wynauts having stumpy little legs.

Back at Accumala Town Officer the commotion that had taken place at the Pokémon Centre had died down after nearby trainers had rushed in to calm and gather the escaped Pokémon that had been causing some havoc in their panic stricken state. The local Police showed up a few minutes later saying that they would've responded sooner if some freak power surge hadn't messed up their computer system. Officer Jenny stood beside her car that was parked in front of the Pokémon Centre. During the confusion the building had taken a beating; windows smashed and the Poke Mart stall wasn't much more than a heap of broken...whatever that counter was made of, dark rings of soot encircled the inside of the double doors and a deadly tongue of ash snaked just outside. Moments like this were great big wake up slaps to how dangerous Pokémon could be. Officer Jenny let out a sigh. At least Team Plasma hadn't heard about the incident yet, they'd try to change it some way to suit their selfish wants. Didn't they understand that some people couldn't live without Pokémon? Like a blind child with a Guide Growlithe to guide them safely home. She pulled off her beige cap and dusted it off slightly before placing it back atop her green hair as she tried to look on the brighter side of the situation, at least the local residents had been helpful even if slightly disturbing; apparently just as the Pokémon Centre was going downhill, a blonde haired boy wearing a blue top and brown trousers, carrying a blue Skitty head by a rope. But the strange thing was that no one had seen him go in. Officer Jenny decided that when the CCTV footage could be obtained she would have it thoroughly examined.

"Officer Jenny we found something"

The voice de-railed her train of thought. Blocking the view of the Pokémon centre stood a rather barrel shaped blonde man wearing a basic blue officer's uniform, the small radio on his shoulder chattered away as other officers communicated with each other. Officer Jenny gave a puzzled look at the officer in front of her. In his hand he held a plastic evidence wallet that contained something that looked like one of the old Pokégears from Johto. But it was very different apart from the screen which appeared to be roughly the same size with two up and down arrows just on the right of it, a short grey antenna stuck from an oval shaped grey body while dull yellow grips edged the left and right side and a circular pad sat in the lower centre with a small brown button just to the upper right of the pad. She couldn't shake the feeling that it was broken and didn't belong.

"What is this? Some new type of Pokégear" She repressed a shiver when she poked the bag.

"Haven't a clue" The male officer also seemed slightly put off by the device. "But we found it on the floor in the Pokémon Centre"

"Well, put it with the rest of the stuff, might give us a clue to what caused this"

As the male officer left, Officer Jenny turned her head to look at the tunnel that would lead onto Route 2. Two figures and a large lump on the ground, the two figures were obviously children, one boy and one girl, both bending over gasping for breath. The boy in the dark blue top caught her attention exceedingly well.


	4. Chapter 4

Looker sighed as he gave up. With his elbows laid heavily upon the light wood effect desk he let his head fall into his waiting hands so that he could rub his sleep deprived eyes with his palms. It was annoying really, after defeating Team Galactic with the help of Lucas, Dawn and Barry he immediately gets called over to Accumula Town Police Station by the International Police. A long flight from the other side of the planet then being shoved into a tiny taxi and driven over a badly kept road was not a good way to start the day. The back of his maroon suit heaved as he sighed again, his light brown coat flung over the back of his office chair, raising his brown eyes he scrutinised over the few seconds of useful CCTV footage from the Pokemon Centre as it once again went over its constant replay upon the computer screen.

"This makes no sense." He grumbled, running his hands through his jet black hair in thought as he leant against the back of the chair. "How could he have just come out of the screen and cause a blackout?" He mumbled the big question.

A smart knock at the grey office door brought him out his trance.

"Come in." He called. "Ah Officer Jenny, the interrogations were fruitful I trust?"

"Not really, but we did learn a few things." She replied, shutting the door behind her and placing two brown paper files onto the desk alongside the strange device before plonking into one of the two visitor chairs in front of the desk. "We let Mali go without charge seeing as she had no connection to the crime, but she said she'd wait by the front desk until James came out."

"Did she say why?" Looker glanced up from the first file where the mug shot of a blonde hair boy who looked like he could do with a haircut was paper clipped to the front page. His name James Mathewson was printed in the designated box, but his Social Security number was missing for some reason.

"Not really, just stated that he needed as much as he could get." She replied with a shrug.

"His social Security number." Looker slid the file towards her across the desk, pointing to the empty box. "Why is it missing?"

"He hasn't got one I'm afraid sir, we entered his name into the database and even did his finger prints multiple times and each we got-"

"Nothing?" He raised an eyebrow in disbelief; this was Unova, according to what HQ had told him they had everyone who lived here registered on a central database containing information on their names, age, job and whatnot.

"I know what you're thinking sir." Officer Jenny spoke pushing the file back toward him. "But according to the database this kid doesn't exist."

"well if he doesn't exist how did he manage to teleport through a computer screen, scare Nurse Joy almost to death and cause half an hour's worth of mayhem!?" Looker thumped his right fist onto the desk in anger and sleep deprivation

"I…I don't know sir." She replied after a moment's silence.

Looker sighed heavily again to get his temper under control.

"Sorry, I'm just really stressed at the moment. What do we know about…" Looker flipped to the third page where the picture of the blue skitty head greeted him. "This, his Pokémon." He pushed the file back over to Jenny who scanned over it.

"Other than the fact that it's not a registered Pokémon very little I'm afraid."

"Not registered? How is that possible? The National Dex contain information about every Pokémon from every region under the Pokémon League government." He was getting tired of this rapidly.

"I…don't know sir, but the strange thing is that when we scanned it our Pokedexs crashed or shorted out because now they don't work."

Looker closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So they can survive extreme temperatures, altitudes heck even going to different worlds and yet, Pokedexs have a panic attack and short out when shown a Pokémon not registered." He'd need to have a word with Professor Oak after this whole thing was sorted out. "Okay moving on." He retrieved the file and closed it before moving onto the second one that contained the mug shot of Mali as well as all the information about her in its rightful place. "Miss Mali, what about her then?"

"She's a good kid, hangs about on Route 2." Officer Jenny stated. "Been in once or twice when her Pokémon accidently caused more damage than it should have." Looker nodded in acknowledgement. "Said she met James on Roue 2 where they had a battle during which his pokemon used an unknown move called 'Smiley Fang' which caused damage similar to, going by her description anyway, to what you'd find if someone overly used Hyper Fang in an illegal battle." He then added. "Of course she has been known for exaggeration."

Looker sat in thought going over this information in his mind while his brown eyes betrayed very little of the goings on within. The chair gave a squeak of surprise as Looker stood up suddenly, Officer Jenny made have had a start if she weren't made of stronger stuff, plucking up the files and the strange device strode to the door. "We better have a word with this 'James' them hadn't we." He stood to the side held the door open politely for Officer Jenny who sensed Lookers eagerness and promptly removed herself from the uncomfortable chair and jumped through the doorway.

"Was that really necessary?" Looker asked, walking after Jenny through the doorway as he let the modern looking glass door close behind him.

"If you're allowed to call a brick patterned blanket a secret spy's disguise then I'm allowed to jump through doorways." Jenny replied cheekily.

"Not very professional for a police officer though." Looker grumbled as his coat bellowed behind him. "Bit childish actually."

"Ugh, trust me." Jenny scoffed ahead of him. "Working in a place like this..." She gestured at the dull white walls and grey dividers between which many a person tapped away upon old keyboards as they stared grimly at their screens. "Being childish now and then can stop you from going insane." She replied leading Looker towards the interrogation room.


	5. Chapter 5

James had never thought about having to visit a prison cell let alone being stuck inside one for any length of time, which was the main contributor to his high strung nerves at the moment. The room he had been placed in was almost completely white, save for a few rude words carved into the walls, with the combined sink and toilet contraption, that James had no inclination to use anytime soon, placed on the left side of the tiny room from his point of view upon the rock hard bed. At least he had some privacy as the cold iron door in front of him clearly demonstrated with a large helping of isolation with the buzzing light on the ceiling as his only companion.

The only thing that could've made this better was Mark but the boy's faithful Digimon had been cruelly taken away. He sighed with unhappiness making his shoulders slouch even more. James jumped as the iron door clanked and creaked open revealing another officer behind it.

"This way please." The officers small moustache wiggled as he spoke, stepping slightly to the side motioning James to exit.

James nearly jumped out of the oppressive cell but quickly decided against it as jumping out of a cell wasn't exactly something you would do, he waited for the officer to lock up his cell again before allowing himself to be led down the hall trying to ignore his shoes quite squeaks.

* * *

><p>The evening sun streamed through the blinds of the office creating lines of light across the opposing wall, the owner of which had obviously tried to add some character to the dull room by placing a few family photos beside the yellow-aged computer monitor. A framed picture of a young girl with her blonde hair in a pig tail beaming at the camera beside a rather annoyed but humouring Growlithe, a tiger striped but obviously canine Pokémon, had caught the amused glances of the office occupants. It seemed that just before the photo had been taken the girl had decided that the Growlithe would look better with party hat horns upon its head.<p>

"Simply amazing" Professor Juniper spoke, her light brown hair done up in its usual un which bobbed in time to her looking up and then down to her notepad now nearly filled with notes. "So." She sat up straight, facing Mark who sat upon the white deck, intelligent green eyes scanning through her notes for the nth time. "You're a Wanyamon, a digimon."

"Yup" Mark spoke, much of him buried in a box of spicy poffins.

"Which are Digital Monsters that reside within computers-"

"Called the Digital World." Mark spoke, his blue tail swaying in the air as his muffled voice spoke.

"Right, Right." She grabbed the pen tucked behind her left ear and jotted down another note. "And you can go in and out of the Digital World at any time or do you need to do something specific?" She asked, realising that while she had had an abundance of notes on Digimon Biology, according to Mark anyway, she hadn't actually written much about the Digital world and it's relation with the Real World. She also made a mental note to move the pokéball she had attempted to use on Mark, as soon as it stopped sparking in the bin by the furthermost corner of the dull grey office, the way it had heated up so suddenly left a few worrying questions that needed answers, such as where the fire extinguisher was.

"Well…" Mark backed out of the now empty cardboard box, blue fur speckled with orange crumbs. "That's more of a grey area really. Some really strong Digimon can go back and forth at will with a few others in tow, of course there are times when Digimon may end up in the real world for no reason at all." Mark paused as Professor Juniper jotted down a few more notes before continuing. "But most of us get to and fro with our partners." He added.

"You mean trainers, right?" She tilted her head slightly, red ear rings insisting on pointing downward. "People who battle, live and what not to make their pokemo- digimon teams stronger."

Mark frowned. "Actually there's not much battling involved, and Digimon only have one Digi-Destined and vice versa." He looked down at the surface of the desk before looking back up at the professor still wearing his frown. "Is that all you people do? Just battle each other for the sake of getting stronger?"

Professor Juniper flinched backwards in her chair, white lab coat draped over the back. "Of, of course not. The reason why a majority of trainer's battle is so they can obtain eight badges and attempted to-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Mark interrupted hopping forward. "You battle each other for badges? Is that all?"

"So they can go against the elite four and hopefully defeat the champion and be the very best." She leaned forward, tapping the table to drive her point home. "It's almost every trainer's dream which they share with their Pokemon. And don't go on as if you Digimon don't ever battle against each other, from what you've told me about their being over a thousand of you there are bound to be skermishes now and then."

"Well of course there are." Mark exclaimed. "But we can't go on at each other all the time in large numbers because whatever happens in the Digital world affects the real world too!"

"Really." Juniper replied sarcastically. "Because so far all the 'major events' that you've told me about haven't happened at all!"

"Hang on, you're the one who started spouting stuff about different worlds." Mark countered bringing up a previous segment of their conversation.

"That may be true but no matter how many differences there are in those other worlds the core similarities remain." She huffed as she started listing the similarities. "Pokemon, names of people, towns, legendries, companies and most importantly major events!" She sighed heavily making her shoulders sag, she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "And I thought meeting a male me was odd."

Mark frowned at the mental image that popped into his head. "So, we've decided that me and Marcus are from another world?" He started in a restrained voice.

"That was sort of obvious from the beginning." Juniper said snidely. "And just so you don't go on hating all of us 'savages'" She placed her chin in her hands whilst her elbows sat on the grey desk.

"I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it." Juniper spoke as if she were talking to an apologetic infant. "Listen, to be honest it's kinda hard to explain why we battle with Pokémon so much. I guess it's because we're afraid of the damage they can cause if they aren't controlled, and quite rightly so; lots of people die each year whenever a wild Pokémon attacks or goes berserk." She paused for a moment. "Of course it's not all doom and gloom, actually very few wild Pokémon that are that powerful come close to civilisation and only when they really have to to survive." She smiled. "It's odd really how interdependent we really are. But if you want an in depth analysis on human and Pokémon relationships I'm not the one to ask. The origins of Pokémon is more my thing." She smiled.

"Huh." Mark finally said after a few moments silence to process the new information. Although he still found it horrible that these people forced their animals to fight each other he supposed that it helped both parties whom got stronger together. But it was still a horrible thing to do. "So…how did Pokémon originate then?" He asked with understandable curiosity.

"Well." Juniper clicked her tongue. "If the legends hold true then Pokémon truly originated around the time that Arceus, a God." She explained. "Hatched from an egg and then began to create the whole universe around him. Course I'm not really sure about that legend." Her lips moved to the side in disapproval. "Seems a bit to-"

A tremendous boom cut off the rest of her sentence. Had it not been for the closed blinds then Juniper would've had many more cuts raking across the back of her unprotected arms and neck from the shattered window, sounds of panic from the street below lazily flowed through the empty frame pleasantly accompanied by a car alarm. The computer monitor sparked from its place upon the floor beside the littered remains of poffins and boxes, the little girl and her Pokémon continued to beam at the ceiling through broken glass.

Juniper groaned as she carefully lifted her head from the desks surface, ribs aching from the sudden shove they had received into the desk, the new red stain on the white desk made short work of the fog clouding her mind. In panic Junipers hands had placed themselves on her nose and then retracted just as quick when shards of pain stabbed into her skull. Looking wide eyed at the red blotches on her palms she bit her lip trying to hold back certain rude word from escaping, taking no notice of the sound of heavy footsteps from the corridor outside the office.

"PROFESSOR!" The door slammed open as a burly uniformed officer barged in. "It's on the news-Dear Arceus are yo-GAH!" The officer had walked forward causing whatever he had stepped on to screech in pain which answered one of Junipers questions.

"I'm fine." She lied. "What's on the news?" She asked discovering that one of her front teeth was now slightly wobbly.

"I, it's, it's the Entralink." He began, eyes darting feverously between her and what had stepped on. "It's Gone!"


End file.
